


Such A Flirt

by shipfiction



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Face-Fucking, Hate Sex, Jealous sex, M/M, Masturbation, Rough Sex, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Top!Harry, Top!Zayn, blowjob, bottom!Louis, bottom!Zayn, cockslut!louis, jealous!zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 00:08:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipfiction/pseuds/shipfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn is jealous of Louis and Harry's flirtationship, so he fucks Louis in front of Harry. Then Harry fucks Zayn in front of Louis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Such A Flirt

Zayn watched Louis touch Harry’s knee, again, share another loved up look, another giggle, another whisper. Zayn tapped his foot on the ground, earning several glances from Liam, who was sitting right next to him. Suddenly, Liam whipped around and began furiously whispering.

 

“Hi, hey, what’s wrong with you?” He whispered, and Zayn just stared at Liam with eyes that screamed ‘really’, and Liam took a moment to pull himself together before continuing. “I know, just pull it together, okay? We’re still on air.” He turned back around, politely smiling at the attractive female interviewer as she asked yet another overused question.

 

—

 

“Zayn, what the fuck is wrong?” Louis asked as Zayn stormed past him and into their shared apartment, kicking off his shoes before spinning around to face his boyfriend. “Why are you acting like such a twat?”

“Why do you constantly flirt with Harry?” Zayn shot back, and Louis looked taken aback before furrowing his brow.

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“You always flirt with him, right in front of me, you know it drives me fucking crazy, yet you constantly do it!”

 

“I didn’t know!”

 

“Bullshit, you didn’t know, Louis, do you like driving me crazy?” Zayn questioned, stepping closer to Louis, who took a step back, his legs hitting the back of the couch. “Do you like throwing yourself at him right in front of me?” Louis swallowed audibly, breathing heavy, his legs pressed against the back of the couch as Zayn stepped closer. Louis could feel Zayn’s body heat, and it scared him, but turned him on at the same time. “Do you like knowing that with just one touch, you make me want to bend you over a table and fuck you until you scream?” Zayn wound his hands around Louis’ hips, while Louis stared at Zayn’s face as his ruthless words continued to come out. “Every time you look at him, I want to have you…right in front of him, just so he knows you belong to me.” Louis bit his lip, feeling himself get painfully hard, a shaky breath making its way out Louis’ parted lips. “Call him.”

“What?”

 

“Call him.” Zayn repeated, slower this time. “I want to fuck you in front of him.” Louis stared at Zayn for a moment, deciding that yes, he was serious, before reaching into his pocket and pulling out his phone, dialing Harry’s number without really having to look at the screen. It rung a few times, before Harry picked up.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Harry?”

 

“Louis?”

 

“Yeah, can you, uh, come over?” Louis stammered as Zayn leaned in, licking a stripe across Louis’ neck before kissing the skin, sucking a bruise into his flesh.

 

“You okay?” Harry asked, his voice cautious.

 

“I’m fine, I just, oh god, please, come over.” Zayn palmed the bulge in Louis’ pants, sucking more bruises into Louis’ neck while Louis tried to keep his voice steady for Harry’s sake. “Fuck, just, get here.” Louis hung up, throwing his phone over the couch, wrapping his arms around Zayn’s neck as Zayn kissed Louis’s collarbones before moving up and pressing a rough kiss to Louis’ lips, their tongues mingling sweetly, before there was a knock at the door, and it opened, revealing a very shocked Harry.

 

“Oh, uh, I’ll, uh, come back, uh, later…” Harry stammered, staring at the pair in front of him. Zayn looked at Harry, then at Louis, he watched Louis look at Harry with a sort of admiration swimming in his eyes, and it only fueled Zayn on more.

 

“Take off your clothes, Louis, and Harry,” He turned to Harry who was shutting the door behind him. “Go sit over there, I want you to watch.” Harry smirked a little before taking his place at the couch across from their own, sitting down with his legs parted slightly. Zayn turned back to Louis, who was slowly taking off his boxers. “Get on the couch, face Harry.” Zayn said, watching as his boyfriend shyly moved around the couch before climbing onto it, one leg on the fluffy cushions, the bent and planted firmly on the ground. Harry looked at Louis and smiled, leaning forward to press a tiny kiss on his lips, and Zayn bit his lip and growled, knowing that he shouldn’t be so turned on by the fact that Louis was basically cheating on him right in front of his face, but Zayn couldn’t help it. It only made him want Louis more. Zayn left the room to get a condom and lube, coming back to find Harry standing in front of Louis, shirt off, with his cock in the older boy’s mouth. “Oh, fuck.” Zayn breathed, almost dropping the items in his hand, walking forward and around the couch, setting the condom and lube down on the coffee table before glancing up at Harry, who was kicking off his pants and boxers, tangling his fingers in Louis’ hair, face fucking him. Zayn pulled his shirt up over his head, tossing it to the side before unbuttoning his pants and taking them off, standing behind Louis, completely naked as well. Zayn leaned over, picking up the lube and opening the bottle before squirting some on his fingers and looking down at Louis. “You’re so beautiful, baby.” Zayn muttered, slowly sliding two fingers into his boyfriend, making Louis groan on Harry’s dick, Harry’s eyes on Zayn’s fingers, Zayn’s eyes on Harry’s movements. Zayn began finger-fucking Louis, slowly stretching him before adding a third, watching Louis’ back muscles tense under his tempting tanned skin.

 

“Oh, fuck, I’m gonna come, Louis, fuck,” Harry groaned, looking down at Louis, loving the way Lou’s lips wrapped around him. One more hard thrust, and he was coming down Louis’ throat, which Louis gratefully accepted, sucking hard, getting every last drop out. Zayn picked up the condom and tore it open before rolling the rubber on himself, aligning himself without touching Louis, waiting patiently for Louis to pull of Harry’s cock, which he did moments later. Zayn pushed into Louis without warning, and Louis almost screamed, his hands flying forward to catch himself and grip at something, anything. Harry sat back down on the couch, slowly stroking himself, coaxing himself back into hardness.

 

“Fuck, Louis, you’re so tight.” Zayn grunted between each thrust, pumping into Louis relentlessly, Louis’ head dropped and his mouth open, a loud moan clawing its way out of Louis’ throat as he pushed his hips back against Zayn, meeting each thrust with one of his own. “Look at Harry, Louis.” Louis slowly raised his head, and Harry stared into Louis’ eyes, his usually energetic blue eyes dilated and filled with something close to lust. Harry groaned and began stroking himself faster, harder, in time with Zayn’s thrusts. “Oh, yeah, I’m gonna come, shit,” Zayn swore, taking a hold of Louis’ hips and thrusting into him rough, brutally, hitting Louis’ prostate with shuddering accuracy. Louis keened and moaned obnoxiously loud, hot pleasure beginning to settle in Louis’ groin as he felt himself get closer to climax. Zayn leaned over Louis’ back and took a hold of Louis’ dick, pumping him in time with his thrusts. Louis closed his eyes and almost screamed, seeing stars, chanting Zayn’s name like a mantra.

 

“Oh, Zayn, Zayn, yes, fuck me, Zayn, oh god,” Louis moaned, biting his lip and throwing his head back to rest on Zayn’s shoulder. “Ah, mm, yeah,” Louis grunted, lifting himself up slightly so his back was pressed against Zayn’s chest, the both of them sitting on their knees on the couch. Zayn continued to fist Louis’ cock, and fuck him, kissing Louis’ shoulder and gently nipping at the sweet sweaty skin there. “Make me come, fuck, shit, oh god,” Louis whined before screaming, coming over Zayn’s hand in a mess of swears and names, managing to say ‘Zarry’ at one point. Zayn looked up at Harry, the two locking eyes while Louis came, and Zayn thrust into Louis a few more times before filling up the condom, fucking into Louis rough before he slowed down, gently pulling out and taking off the condom, tying a knot in it and throwing it in the general direction of the bin. Then Harry was up, leaning over and searching his pockets, pulling out a condom of his own. Louis and Zayn watched Harry curiously before he straightened out, his eyes locked on Zayn. Louis got the hint, getting up and moving to the other couch to watch as Harry moved closer to Zayn. Zayn bit his lip and pulled Harry down on top of him, their lips connecting like it’d be the last time they ever got the chance. Louis took a hold of his cock at the sight, working himself towards a second orgasm.

 

“I hate you.” Zayn breathed as Harry began kissing Zayn’s neck, blindly reaching for the lube before sitting up and slicking his fingers back, pressing into Zayn with two.

 

“I hate you, too.” Harry whispered against Zayn’s skin as he leaned back over Zayn, one leg resting over the back of the couch, the other wrapped loosely around Harry’s waist. Louis closed his eyes, stroking himself slowly, sweetly, enjoying everything that was happening. Zayn gasped and clutched at Harry’s hair while Harry scissored his fingers and added a third, gently stretching Zayn, preparing him for something Harry had wanted to do for a long time. After Harry was sure Zayn was okay, he pulled out, getting a whine from the other boy at the loss of contact. Harry pulled back again, shivering as the cold air in Louis and Zayn’s flat hit his bare chest, teasing his erect length. Harry tore open the condom package, rolling it on and pushing himself into Zayn without a second glance. Zayn shuddered and moaned as Harry set a pace, slow and hard. Louis jerked himself fast, his breathing heavy, light moans making their way out of his mouth every now and then, his eyes focused on Harry and Zayn. Zayn groaned, pulling Harry’s curls, leaning up to kiss him while Harry stayed on time, kissing and nipping at Zayn’s jaw. Louis gasped in the corner, getting closer and closer to his orgasm. Harry moved faster as he hit Zayn’s sweet spot, deciding Zayn was very vocal in bed, writing and moaning beneath the younger boy. Harry straightened out and took a hold of Zayn’s thighs, fucking into him harder now, feeling himself get closer to release. “Ah, Zayn.” Harry moaned, Zayn letting go of Harry’s hair, setting one down to grip at the couch, using the other to wrap around his cock and pump himself along with Harry. It was seconds before Zayn was coming a second time, ribbons of white settling over Zayn’s tan stomach. There was a loud gasp and a prolonged moan behind Harry as Louis came as well, his body tensing and twitching with the numb pleasure that overtook his body, a weak moan of ‘Zayn’ slipping out of Louis’ lips, then ‘Harry’. Harry turned back to Zayn and bent down, kissing Zayn fiercely, biting Zayn’s bottom lip so hard it bled. Harry abruptly pulled out and tore off the condom, jerking his cock a few times before releasing over Zayn’s torso, hissing and moaning loud. “Oh, yes, yes, yes, fuck,” Harry finished and collapsed over Zayn, pressing little kissing into his neck once he came down from his high.

**Author's Note:**

> find [this](http://shipfiction.tumblr.com/post/28930580708/title-such-a-flirt-pairing-zouis-larry-zarry) and [me](http://shipfiction.tumblr.com/) on tumblr


End file.
